disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit - She is 6 year old. She is a peach colored rabbit constantly accompanied by her Chao, Cheese. Their names were based on "cream cheese." Cream is portrayed as being naive because of being brought up like a princess by her big sister Bunnie Rabbot and mother, Vanilla. She always politely minds her manners, but sometimes acts childishly. Cream can achieve flight for short periods of time by flapping with her two large ears. She has a constant companion in Cheese, a blue chao with a red bow-tie that often attacks on Cream's behalf by ramming into her adversaries. Artworks '2D Models' Cream_satam_Art.png STHM Cream.jpg 01_cream_the_rabbit_satam.png 02_cream_the_rabbit_satam.png SU Cream.png Sonic_X_Cream.png 04_sonic_x_cream.png SC_Cream.png Advance2 Cream.png SA Cream the Rabbit by Neon Nazo.jpg Sonic channel cream by f1cheese-d70v7b5.png Cream 01.png Cream by f1cheese-d523uff.png Cream 03.png Cream 04.jpg 04 STHM Cream.png SC_Cream_The_Rabbit.png '3D Models' SG_Cream.png MSRio2016 cream.png 04 Sonic 3D Cream.jpg Cream S3D.png Cream_sonic_mega.png Cream-sh.png Cream_Sonic_World.jpg Cream_Colours.jpg Cream_Sonic_CD.jpg Sonic_and_friends_cream_the_rabbit.png Videos ''Cream the Rabbit:'' Mario & Sonic Series Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Summer Games - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound ''Cream the Rabbit:'' Sonic The Hedgehog Series Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Cream The Rabbit Voice Clips Sonic X - Cream The Rabbit Voice Clips Sonic X - Cream The Rabbit Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Reel Demos Sonic The Hedgehog Series - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Cream The Rabbit Voice ''Cream the Rabbit:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Game Series Sonic Riders - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic Rush - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic Colors - Cream The Rabbit Voice ''Cream the Rabbit:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Adventure - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Adventure 2 - Cream The Rabbit Unused Voice Sound Sonic Advance - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic Party Wii U - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Cream The Rabbit Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound ''Cream the Rabbit:'' Sonic Boom Series Voice Clips Sonic Boom (TV Series) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Boom Video Game - Cream The Rabbit Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Boom Sonic Synergy - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric - Cream The Rabbit Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Cream The Rabbit Voice Reel Demos Voice Sounds Cream the Rabbit/Voice Sounds. Category:Females Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes